Joey and Lauren - Happy Birthday, Baby
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Seeing as though we didn't get any Joey or Lauren on the show on Lauren's birthday, I thought I'd write a one-shot. Enjoy!


LAUREN'S POV:

"Happy Birthday, babe" I heard Joey whisper into my ear as I felt his lips press against my skin

"Mm, and what a great start to the day it is too" I sighed contentedly, turning around so I was snuggled into him

"Don't think our alone time's gonna last long" he chuckled as he heard movement outside before Alice came bursting into the room

"Guys, put some clothes on" she proclaimed, shielding her eyes

"Hello, I've got a t-shirt on and Joey's got a pair of tracksuit bottoms on" I informed her

"Oh, okay" she replied "happy birthday, Lauren"

"Thanks, Al" I stated, hugging her back as she hugged me "is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes. There's a full English waiting downstairs for the three of us" she informed us

"What? Seriously? Al, you didn't have to go that trouble" I admitted, feeling guilty

"I did. Now hurry up before it gets cold" she proclaimed before leaving the room

"Your sister's the best, you know that, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey as I climbed out of bed

"Yeah, but my girlfriend's in line to take her crown" he replied, kissing me gently

"Charmer" I stated, smiling

He smirked and we finished getting dressed, making our way downstairs where Alice was sat, waiting for us to join her…

"Right, so what do you wanna do first? Presents or food?" she questioned

"Presents please" I informed her, smiling as she handed me a big bag full

"Are these all from you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Maybe" she replied, hiding behind her cup of tea

"Alice Branning" I sighed "what am I gonna do with you, eh?"

She smiled and I began to unwrap my presents, thanking her for every single one individually…

"So, what's my handsome boyfriend got me then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey

"You'll be getting it at dinner" he informed me

"Joey, we're not going out till half seven. You can't keep me waiting that long" I proclaimed

"I can and I will. It's worth it, trust me" he replied "now eat up before it gets cold"

I sighed and did as he said, the three of us eating and chit-chatting. After a long day of seeing family and friends, 7:30pm came and Joey arrived at number five, a bouquet of my favourite flowers in his hand…

"This is present number one" he informed me "get your Mum to put them in water because we have to go"

"Mum" I shouted, smiling as she made her way into the hallway "can you put these in water please?"

"Of course. Go and have fun. Hi, Joey" she greeted him as he stood outside

"Hi, Tanya" he mirrored "we'll see you later"

"Have fun" she proclaimed as we made our way out of the house

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I made our way through the market and to the tube station, me still keeping our destination a secret. I knew she'd be amazed when we got there, because I was too. I couldn't believe I'd managed to pull something as good as where we were eating dinner off, and neither could Alice…

"Joey, please tell me where we're going" Lauren sighed as we walked through the centre of London

"Nope" I informed her "but we're almost there"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I continued to walk and soon, we stopped outside The Tate Modern art gallery…

"Joey, why're we here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my boyfriend

"Because beautiful, this is where we're eating" he informed me "I managed to reserve us the best seats in the restaurant"

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, shocked that he'd gone to so much effort

"Nope, no joke. So, Miss. Branning, are you ready to be wined and dined?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled widely, taking his outstretched hand as he led us into the building and up to the restaurant…

"I've reserved a table under the name of Branning" Joey informed the waiter manning the door

"Right this way" he stated, making his way into the restaurant, Joey and I following

JOEY'S POV:

"So you said my present came with dinner?" Lauren questioned as we finished our main meal

"Okay, little Miss. Impatient" I chuckled "here"

I handed her a jeweller's bag and she took it from me…

LAUREN'S POV:

I took the jeweller's bag from Joey and removed the box from inside, opening it to come face to face with a beautiful charm bracelet…

"Joey, it's beautiful" I sighed "thank you"

"You're welcome. Abi helped me pick it" he informed me

I smiled widely and leant over the table to kiss him… "Fasten it?"

He nodded and I held my wrist out, letting him fasten the bracelet before sitting back in my chair and admiring it…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, the tube station's that way" Lauren informed me

"I know, but we're not going home" I replied "you and I, Miss. Branning, are staying the night in a hotel"

"Joey, you've already spent so much on me" she sighed "you don't have to do anymore"

"So you don't want a day of pampering tomorrow, no?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Hang on a second, what?" she questioned

"We're staying overnight and tomorrow you've got a day fully booked of treatments" I explained "your Mum was in on the whole thing"

"Joseph" she proclaimed "you do realise when your birthday comes I'm not gonna be able to top it?"

"If I get to spend the day with you then it's good enough for me" I informed her

She smiled and pulled me by the lapels of my jacket towards her, capturing her lips in mine…

LAUREN'S PRESENT:

. /webstore/d/6724124/sterling+silver+heart+charm+candy+bracelet/


End file.
